unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Hosting a Listen Server
The most common methods of server hosting are the "port-forwarding" method, the "Hamachi" method, and the local LAN method between players on the same network. *'Port-forwarding' is for experienced users. It allows players outside of your LAN network to connect to you. It requires changing your router settings to open a particular game's port. *'Hamachi' is for inexperienced hosters. It is a program that all players - host and clients - must download. It allows you and your clients to join a network. This network automatically opens the necessary ports and gives everyone the same virtual IP address. In essence, everyone connected on Hamachi are all on a LAN network. The Hamachi method is also available for players on the same local LAN network, but this is not recommended as it will make gameplay considerably slower. *The local LAN method is the easiest method and has the fastest possible ping times, but requires all players - host and clients - to be on the same wired and/or wireless network, meaning a router of some kind is required. =Hosting= Port-Forwarding Method #From the in-game menu, select Play > Host. Use the image above to figure out which server options you'd like to use. #Go to http://www.whatismyip.com/ to view your IP address in big letters at the top. This is the address your clients will use to connect to you. #*The following steps will only need to be done once: #*#Take note of the Port number at the bottom. By default it is 25444. This port will need to be opened in your router in order for players to connect to you. #*#Find your router in the list at http://portforward.com/english/routers/port_forwarding/ and continue through the instructions to open port 25444 on your router. #*#*'Note': If you cannot find your router's model #, simply choose the closest you can find. Router settings don't change much between models. #*#Since you will not find "Unturned" in the list of programs on the following pages, click the Default Guide link near the top to get generic instructions. #*#*'Note': The "Before Forwarding a Port Setup a Static IP Address" step can be skipped. It helps, but your computer does not NEED a static IP address unless you plan on running a dedicated server for lots of people. If you're simply setting up a quick play session between friends, skip this step and proceed to the "Login to Router" steps. Skipping this step simply means that if your IP address changes, you will need to let your friends/clients know the new address by re-visiting http://www.whatismyip.com/. #When finished, click Host. Hamachi Method #You and all of your friends/clients must download and install LogMeIn Hamachi . #Using the Hamachi program, the server host/owner should create a new network with a password. #The network name and password needs to be given to all friends/clients so they can connect to you. #Return to Unturned, use the image above to figure out which server options you'd like to use, then click Host. Local LAN Method #Open a Windows Commant Prompt by holding the Windows key (between ALT and CTRL) and hitting the R key. Type "cmd" and hit ENTER. #*Alternative: From the desktop, click Start, then type "cmd" and hit ENTER. #When the command prompt window appears, type "ipconfig" and hit ENTER. #The IP address you need to give to give to your clients will be listed as an IPv4 address, shown at right. Instead of "Ethernet Adapter", you might see "Wireless LAN Adapter" if you connect to your network wirelessly. This IPv4 address is the IP address you need to give to your clients. #From the in-game menu, select Play > Host. Use the image above to figure out which server options you'd like to use, then click Host to start the server. =Joining (for clients)= Joining a Port-Forwarded Server #From the in-game menu, select Play '''> '''Connect. #In the IP field where it says Localhost, click inside of the box to delete the word Localhost and replace it with the IP address found by the host. # You can find on this web server list : http://unturned-servers.net/ Joining a Hamachi Server #Download and Install LogMeIn Hamachi . #Connect to your host's network using the network name and password. #In the Hamachi program window is a large Power icon that turns the connection on or off. Beside this icon is a large number. Right-click this number and select "Copy IPv4 address". This is the IP address you will use. #From the in-game menu, select Play '''> '''Connect. #In the IP field where it says Localhost, click inside of the box to delete the word Localhost and paste the IP address copied in step #1. Joining a Local LAN Server #From the in-game menu, select Play '''> '''Connect. #In the IP field where it says Localhost, click inside of the box to delete the word Localhost and replace it with the IP address found by the host. Category:Network Category:Tutorials